In Bed With Remus Lupin
by GreenEyedBabe
Summary: After Slughorn's party, Remus wakes up hungover and stark naked. Realizing that he's slept with Hermione, who is his best and only real friend these days, he runs and hides out of fear of her regretting their drunken night together. One-shot. Rated MA.


_**A/N:** Hello Everyone. I know its been awhile, but I promise to start posting again soon. Just waiting on my beta's to get back to me with finished chapters to start posting, so I've no clue what story will be next. Might not even be Harry Potter since I've got three stories out and waiting for my betas to finish up correcting the grammatical errors. _

_However, here is a small one-shot to tied you all over. I hope you like it. I have no plans on taking this further. I've yet to be able to write a one-shot and it stay a one-shot, so this is definitely staying a one-shot. lol. Take care all and as usual Please Read and Review.  
_

**_Special thanks to my beta, Kristine Thorne, for giving this a once over and for her thoughts on my versions of Hermione. The debate was rather fun. lol._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Harry Potter or its franchise, I just play with the character for fun, and to give my pervy side a creative outlet._**

* * *

**In Bed with Remus Lupin  
**

Remus sat at the staff's table at Hogwarts, having taken the position of D.A.D.A. instructor once again after the final battle. He was slowly picking at his dinner, doing his best to keep his gaze off of his colleague of three years.

Hermione Granger had become Professor Granger after getting her Charms degree and apprenticeship all taken care of. Flintwick no longer wanted the job and as soon as a replacement could be found, he retired.

When she had joined the staff at the school, her old professors had been thrilled to have her back. Even Remus was very pleased, especially, with how close of friends they were. The bond they'd shared with the war had only grown stronger after the final battle.

All grieving at the losses of so many lives, the survivors had all clung to each other to get past it. Some more than others. McGonagall had her position as headmistress to keep her going, plus the portrait of Albus to help her through it.

Harry and Ron had each other and with them taking jobs at the Ministry, they were too busy to really worry about her having been left behind. But Hermione and Remus had spent many months inside the walls of Grimmauld Place before Hogwarts reopened.

Reading, talking, cooking and sharing meals. All of the time together had just brought them closer than Hermione had been, even to her two best friends. The two boys would always have a special place in her heart, but Remus had taken on the role of best friend and confidant, same as she had for him.

When he had been offered the job as professor again, she'd told him that it would be great for him to do it. She had already been accepted at university and had worried about him being alone while she attended her classes. With the job, he would have something to occupy his time while she was gone.

They had spent the time she was away, constantly writing back in forth. He would share his joy and frustration with both being back walking the familiar halls, and his students. Some days he wanted to strangle them all, and some days he couldn't be more pleased with their progress.

She would tell him of her classes, bouncing theories off him now and again when she was working on something. Going into details about her professor's or the other students she interacted with.

When they were on holiday or summer breaks, they always met back up at Grimmauld Place. Enjoying the time together again, both having missed the other while they'd been parted. Huge hugs shared that first day back and then being almost inseparable before the break was over.

Hermione never kept anything from Remus, so she always shared with him about any boy she had or was dating. Her expressions making him smirk as she told of her enjoyment at going out with the boys or her frustration at how immature they ended up being.

He in turn told her of the few witches he occasionally went out with as well. Telling her how the few dates never went very far, especially after his furry little problem came out.

Remus wasn't comfortable at first when the topics moved to their sex lives, but after a bit, he found himself telling her more and more about his own. Not grimacing as much when she made comments about an encounter she'd had. Able to offer his own thoughts on why the relationship she'd ended had withered away and died after the sex hit a stagnant patch before dying completely.

Finding that the reason she lost interest in the bloke she'd been shagging was due to not having enough interests outside of the bedroom to keep her stimulated. Hence, she'd lose the attraction and end up the dumping the young men due to being bored out her mind, once the initial passionate fog wore off. Though that fog would take a few weeks, maybe even a month or two to fully dissipate sometimes.

After her degree was in her hands, she'd apprenticed under Flintwick. The tiny teacher thrilled at the idea of his favorite and most promising student taking over after he retired.

Remus had been thrilled at her joining Hogwarts too. He'd missed seeing and talking to her on a regular basis with her being away at school. This just meant they could resume how their lives were before his job and her school got in the way.

Her first year as a professor found her coming to him to for advice on many things. How to keep the authority with the students, what the best course of action pertaining to her curriculum would be.

They'd spent many evenings sharing a bottle of wine and just talking well into the night in one of their sitting room in their private chambers. Some nights would find her in Remus' rooms as they talked over things, some would find Remus in her room as they both graded papers and snickered at what their students would turn in as their homework assignments.

It was fun. It was friendly. It was comfortable and satisfying to them both.

Now, three years later, Hermione now twenty eight years old and completely capable in her role as a teacher, and Remus was avoiding her. All because of the stupid Christmas party that Slughorn threw every year. Him continuing the role of potions professor after Snape had died during the final battle.

Remus had escorted Hermione, as he'd done every other year since her return to the school, and it had been fun. Both dressed in clothes other than their teaching robes, Remus in a pair of soft dark slacks and deep blue button up shirt, Hermione in a flirty red dress that was rather festive with the holiday. Both only together as friends, mainly so they had a way of escaping boring conversation, should they find themselves in any.

The alcohol had flown freely as it always did, and both had drank many glasses of the tongue loosening drinks. Remus had danced with her as he did every year, his arms lightly around her, and his smiles full as he cracked jokes about others dancing around them. Hermione, her smiles just as easy, had moved gracefully in his arms, laughing as he good-naturedly pointed out different students or staff members on the dance floor.

At the end of the night, both very tipsy, Remus had escorted her to her private chambers. Both still snickering and snorting out laughter like children with the effects of so much wine and mead in their systems. At her door, Remus had smirked down at her, and when he went to kiss her cheek, a common thing for him to do, she'd accidentally turned her head and his lips had landed on hers.

Of course, both had been shocked at the kiss, neither really having looked at the other in that way at all during their years of friendship. But before Hermione could laugh it off, she'd found herself pressed against her door with Remus snogging the hell out of her.

Needless to say it had progressed to more than snogging as they made their way into her chambers, through the sitting room, and into her bedroom. As the clothes hit the floor, some a bit ripped with their haste, Hermione had marveled at finding out just how toned and surprisingly sexy her dear friend was.

Remus was just as surprised when he found her breasts fitting in his hands so perfectly, and just how turned on he was getting at all the responsive sounds she was making in his arms. He'd never thought of her in that way, even while she'd told him things about her sex life, but damn if she wasn't a wild little minx when he touched and tasted her.

When he'd settled between her spread thighs, his gaze met hers and for a moment, he'd wondered why they'd never before gotten to this juncture in their lives. It seemed obvious to him at that split second as he stared down at her, how the two of them were perfect for each other.

But that thought was quickly obliterated as he slid himself inside her tight and wet body. Both inhaling sharply at the feel of him inside her at last, as her hot velvety walls surrounded him so perfectly.

When he started moving inside her, both were so lost in the wonderment they were creating that no outside thoughts could get through. Between the alcohol and their lust, their minds were too blurry to process anything else.

Her harsh moans and cries had mixed with his grunts and groans. Hands and mouths gliding over each other, it only made the encounter that much sweeter.

When Hermione screamed out his name, he'd not been able to take anymore of the delicious feelings her pulsing walls were inflicting on him, and he'd growled out his own release before collapsing on top of her.

Only it hadn't taken long before their lust was fully raging again with all the kisses and caresses they shared during their post coital bliss. Hermione had climbed on top of him and ridden him long and hard, reducing him to a begging mess underneath her.

His initial shock of her being so bold and taking control didn't last long, and all he could do was admire her pretty bouncing form as she rocked her hips on him faster and faster. His hands slid up and down her lovely body, as he thrust up to meet each grind of her hips.

He didn't think he'd ever seen anything more beautiful than Hermione throwing her head back as she cried out her pleasure, her nails raking down his lean but muscular chest, before he had rolled her onto her back to pound himself into her wildly.

Their skin slick with sweat and small little love bites from their passion and earlier foreplay, they'd held on tightly to each other as they both climbed towards their orgasms together. Her legs locked around his waist, his fingers digging into her hips while her nails scraped down his back, both exploded together in more sinful pleasure than either had ever known before.

Panting and fully sated, they'd cast cleansing spells. Remus laid on his back with Hermione's head on his shoulder, and as they held each other in their bliss once again, they'd fallen asleep. Neither moving away from the other all night.

Remus had woken first, wondering why something was tickling his nose. Eyes still closed, he'd blown out a breath to get whatever it was away from his face. Only it hadn't worked. Head pounding with his hangover, even though he'd yet to open his eyes, he slowly lifted a hand to brush at whatever was in his face and bugging him.

That was when he felt hair that he knew was too long to be his own. It had his brow furrowing, until he realized that he had a warm and naked back pressed into his bare chest. Eyes opening slowly, they screamed out at the bright light that stung them and had him closing them again with a soft groan.

The groan had the warm body shifting and snuggling against him more, which only had him more confused since he didn't remember anything from the night before. Whoever was in his bed, they felt soft and smelled good.

Risking his eyesight with the bright lights, he opened his eyes again and slowly sat up. But the same hair that tickled him, was covering the woman's face. Though he had to admit, she had a very nice body from what he could see of it since the blankets were pushed to the end of the bed. Her bum was very nicely shaped, as were her hips and bare back.

He quickly noticed he wasn't in his rooms, so the question was, where was he? Sitting up more, the woman shifted onto her back slightly, giving him a very lovely view of her round and perky breasts that carried a few marks from him biting and sucking hard on them.

His eyes scanned his surroundings again, his brow furrowing more as he realized that he wasn't just in some woman's home. It looked like he was in the castle at Hogwarts, if the stone walls were anything to go by. But he'd never been inside any woman's bedroom at Hogwarts.

Eyes moving to the sleeping woman again, he frowned at seeing just how wild and curly the woman's hair was. A sense of foreboding filling him, he reached a hand out, and brushed the fat curls off her face and his eyes grew wide while his jaw dropped at the face that he saw.

_Oh, my God. _ His brain screamed over and over again. Staring at Hermione's sleeping face, he started remembering bits and pieces from the night before. Remembered their accidental kiss, remembered stripping her body bare and tasting every lovely inch of it. Remembered shagging her quite thoroughly and her loud cries of pleasure while he'd done so.

Remembered tasting even more of her delicious body as he'd stroked his hands up and down her flesh, while she'd run her very skilled mouth all over him as well. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he remembered her climbing on top of him too. Riding him so gloriously as he'd begged for more and gotten it too.

His shock filling him again at just how passionate she'd been with him, he quickly moved away from her. Shocked even more when he found himself getting aroused again at just seeing her luscious and naked body lying there as she slept.

_This is Hermione. _ He chastised himself, as he climbed out of bed. _This is my best friend, colleague, and former student._ He continued on with internal speech as he reached for his pants. _But damn, she had been so bloody incredible._ He thought before he pushed that away with a shake of his head.

Quickly dressing, his eyes slipped to the still sleeping witch. Swallowing down a new lump at how much he found himself wanting to crawl right back in bed beside her just so he could shag her again.

He knew he was taking the cowards way out, but he couldn't stick around and see her reaction when she woke up. Fully dressed, he kept his eyes from trying to take a final look at her, and quickly left her room.

Going to his own and taking a long hot shower to wash away any lingering scents of hers that were still on his skin, even as his wolf counterpart gave him his opinion at Remus leaving her like he did. She didn't search him out, not even later that day. Which only had him thinking that she regretted what had happened. The wolf snorted in annoyance at Remus, calling him an idiot for not having stayed to begin with.

Now at dinner, two days later, he was doing his best not to look at her, and to ignore the wolf that was still insulting and taunting him in his mind. Remus and Hermione still hadn't said a single word to one another and he hadn't been able to meet her gaze to see if there was even a hint of possibility to repair the damage their drunken sex had caused.

As soon as he was done, he quickly left the Great Hall, not sparing her a glance at all as he made his way back to his rooms. Mentally cursing himself for again, running away and taking the cowardly road. Cursing too for still wanting to crawl back into her bed so he could shag her again. His wolf simply agreed with all he said, only serving to aggravate him more.

Hermione watched Remus go and growled low in her throat. _Damn man is still avoiding me and it's pissing me off. Just because he didn't like that we shagged is no reason to act like I'm suddenly a leper and not even look at me anymore._

Two hours later, she was in her sitting room, pacing back and forth, furious. Her heels clicking on the stone floor, the large rug not doing much to hide the sounds of her steps, her simple pencil skirt was keeping her strides small, and her were arms crossed over her white button up blouse as she moved.

Tomorrow was Christmas day and with the way he was acting, he wouldn't be wishing her a happy Christmas or anything. She had his present already wrapped and waiting to be given to him and the stupid man probably wouldn't even talk to her long enough for her to do so.

She threw up her hands in frustration and quickly picked up his gift. _He's hidden from me long enough. _She decided.

Storming up the stairs to get to his office and private chambers, she marched her way to him. Barely nodding at students she passed along the way, her mind focused on where she was headed. Remus couldn't avoid her forever and she'd be damned if he was just going to slink away and never speak to her again over what happened._ I'm his friend, dammit. _ She thought angrily.

Getting to his office, she found it warded. Normally, she'd have left, but not this time. It didn't take her long to break them down. Her know-it-all all ways had made her master at breaking down complicated spells and his were not complicated. He didn't set them so no one could get in, but more as a deterrent than anything. To let people know he didn't want to be disturbed. Something she'd normally respect, but she was livid and refused to let him hide from her any longer.

Wards down, she stormed into his office and to the door to his private chambers. Finding more wards, these a bit heavier, she went to breaking those down as well. Which only added fuel to her current anger since it took her longer to do so.

With them down, she marched into his sitting room to find it empty. But that didn't stop her from moving farther into his chambers. Throwing open his bedroom door, a room she had never been in before, she found that empty as well.

She frowned until she heard his shower going. She paused, debating if she should wait until he was done and dressed again, but decided not to so he couldn't make an escape from her again. _Besides, I've seen him naked before. That's what caused this mess. _She thought sourly.

She opened his door to the loo and seeing his blurred form through the glass, head under the spray of the water, she stopped in front of the frosted over door. Hands of her hips, she glared, even though she knew he wouldn't see.

"Remus Lupin, you're a bloody prat!" Hermione yelled at him.

His startled yelp, along with him jerking his head out from under the shower spray, alerted her to him knowing she was there. "Hermione, what the hell?"

She rolled her eyes. "You have done your best to hide from me for days and I'm not standing for it any longer. You wont look at me, you wont talk to me...I'm your friend, you wanker."

She heard him sigh before he spoke. "Hermione, in case you haven't noticed, I'm in the damn shower. Do you mind leaving so I can finish it?"

She crossed her arms. "As a matter of fact, I do mind. Why won't you at least talk to me?"

Remus sighed again. "What's the point? We were drunk and...it was a mistake, okay? I'd rather not discuss it. Not now and not later. Now, get out."

Hermione growled at him and his answer to her. She tossed his present onto the counter and kicked off her shoes. Taking the few steps forward, she jerked the damn shower door open to look at him. He only yelped again as he tried to cover himself, and she stepped inside, her hand shoving him back as she glared at him.

"Hermione!" He yelled at her.

Her eyes narrowed as she continued to glare, not caring that she was getting wet in the process. "Don't you, Hermione, me. I am your friend, your best friend, and you...act like that doesn't even mean anything to you anymore. Just because you regret it, is no reason to toss me aside like I don't matter any more."

That drew him up. "That's not what...I didn't...you do matter."

Her brow rose. "Really? Could have fooled me. Look if you'd rather forget what happened then fine, but dammit...stop avoiding me."

Remus sighed again. "I'm...I'm sorry. I just...couldn't...deal with what I knew you'd say after you woke up. I didn't want to see the regret in your eyes and I wanted to skip over the awkwardness that was bound to be there."

Hermione's head tilted slightly, him being naked while standing in front her, was the last thing running through her thoughts at the moment. "So...you ran away? You couldn't face having to tell me that you regretted what happened and...apparently didn't like it?"

Remus closed his eyes for a moment before looking at her again. "No...yes...I...I didn't want to hear you trying to give me excuses and...listen to you trying to be nice about...look, I didn't want be like all the other guys you've been with. So...I left before you got up."

Hermione frowned at him a second before she reached up and smacked his naked chest. "Like all the others guys I've been with? There really wasn't that many. Jeez, Remus, you make me sound like...like...I'm some...easy..."

He cut her off, glaring himself now. "I am not. But...you and I both know that you don't...stick with any guy that long. That night...we were both drunk and I know..."

Her eyes flared with even more anger. "Wait a minute, I haven't stuck with the guys I dated because...they were idiots. I know we were really drunk but...it was different. If you don't want things to go any further, fine. But don't put this all off on me."

She turned around and started to leave the shower, completely drenched now, but his hand caught her wrist and pulled her back against him. She glared at him and he glared right back.

"What do you mean, it was different?" He growled at her.

She tried to jerk her wrist from him, but his grip was firm and he wasn't letting her go, making her huff out a breath. "Fine. I may not have...planned on it happening...but...it wasn't...I wouldn't have...it's just different, okay. Now let me go. You obviously don't want...you didn't like...just...let me go, please."

She couldn't tell him. Couldn't tell him that when she'd woken up, completely hungover too, that she'd immediately looked for him. That she'd loved every second of their encounter and was ready to drag him back to her bed. Ready to tell him how stupid they'd been for not seeing it sooner that they already acted like a couple and with them shagging it only brought it to her attention how perfect they were together.

But, finding her rooms empty and seeing that he didn't go to breakfast, or lunch, she was disappointed to find that he didn't see it like she did. That he not only didn't want her, but was now not even speaking to her because of how horrible it had been for him to realize he'd slept with her.

Remus stared down at her, and quickly finished the sentences she didn't fully say. "You think I don't want you, and that I didn't like it?"

Hermione shrugged. "Why else would you leave before I woke up and not speak to me afterward? My track record isn't that bad. You've said yourself why the guys I dated couldn't keep me interested, so no, I don't buy into your excuses about me being the reason you ran out that morning. I wouldn't have...done to you...what I did to them."

Remus just stared down at her, realizing that she hadn't had any intention of trying to play their night off as just a drunken shag. _ I'm...an idiot_, he thought, his wolf counterpart agreeing wholeheartedly and gloating about having been right to begin with. Mere seconds after hearing his wolf's smugness over it all, his free hand tangled in her wet hair and he bent down to crash his lips onto hers.

Startled at his actions, Hermione gasped and it gave him the access he needed to slip his tongue inside and war it with hers. When her arms lifted to wrap around him, he let go of her wrist and pulled her tighter against him, still kissing her.

He turned her, pressing her back against the wall that his back had already warmed with her earlier shove, his hands finding the edges of her shirt and pulling hard, he ripped the buttons to get it off of her. Letting it drop to the floor of the shower with a wet plop, her bra followed it within moments.

Breasts free, he cupped them, kneading them gently as he trailed kisses down her neck, leaving little nips here and there as he went. "Do you still think I don't want you?" He asked against her fragrant skin, pressing his quickly rising erection against her.

Hermione whimpered softly at feeling him. "Remus...if we do this..."

"...there's no going back." He finished for her. "Do want me to stop? Do you want things back as they were before party?" He asked, pulling back to look into her eyes.

Hermione met his gaze. "No. I want you, Remus." Not an ounce of indecision or hesitation in her voice.

He growled. "You've no idea what you're signing up for. The three days before the full moon..."

Her eyes flashed with heat and lust. "You're stronger and...randy as hell."

Seeing the heat in her eyes only made more fill his body. "I could hurt you during those three days."

She stared at him hard. "I'm not that delicate, but if I'm sore afterward, that's what healing potions are for. Besides...I like it rough and hard sometimes. I'm not going to run from what you are, Remus. I think after all these years...I'm fully aware of who you are and what you're capable of. Though...part of me almost can't wait for the next full moon just to see if the rumors are true. I can take it...if you can." She said, with a small smirk.

He growled again and crushed his lips to hers. Ripping her skirt and knickers off of her all at the same time, as he broke the kiss again. "I can take anything you throw my way, witch. I just pray you can take what I give you."

Her answer was to pull his mouth back to hers, as her leg came up to wrap around his naked waist. There was no denying what she wanted, and with that in mind, his hands slid down her wet body to find her already hot and ready for him, though that didn't stop him from finding her hidden nub and teasing her mercilessly.

His finger sliding inside her as she moaned out, his thumb still working her, as he moved his long digit in and out of her. Adding a second one in quickly to get her fully ready for him. All her earlier anger had turned to pure lust and she didn't need much before she was crying out her release.

Both of his hands slipped under her thighs and lifted her easily into his arms, her other leg finding his waist like the first one had instantly. His eyes met hers only for a moment, a moment where he silently asked if she was sure.

Her smile was all the encouragement he needed and he plunged inside her. Both groaning at feeling of him stretching her slick, velvety walls once again. Remus had been prepared for her tight body, his memories aiding in him being prepared too, but the feeling of her gripping him so completely made his stomach lurch as pleasure shot up and down his spine.

"Merlin, Mione...so tight and hot...you feel like...you were made for me." He said with a harsh grunt as he started to thrust into her at an easy pace, giving her a few moments to fully get used to him.

Hermione moaned. "I think...I was, Remus...all for you." She said moments before her mouth found his again, kissing him briefly before she pulled her head back to look at him.

Her lips curving into a sexy grin. "Care to see what...I can really take from you?"

His eyes flashed with pure fire at her words, before he slammed into her, making her cry out and beg for him to do it again. He slammed into her again, making her cry out a second time as her nails dug into his shoulders.

A growl from his more wolfish side escaped him as he began hammering into her, hard and fast. Hermione moaned long and loud as he continued to move with her. Her hips rolled with his, but as he shifted just a tiny bit, she cried out when he brushed her sweet spot.

"God…right there…Remus." She said with a breathless moan, nipping his earlobe as he thrust again and again. Brushing that same magical spot inside her and making her cry out with each hard stroke.

Her body tightening with each drive of his hips, she held on as he grunted out in pleasure with her walls gripping him even more than before, and had him pounding into her even harder. She'd never felt anything as good as what he was giving her, and she knew she was never letting him go after this.

The coils inside her suddenly snapped and she screamed her bliss when it hit. Her thighs tightened around his hips and her hands gripped the back of his head as she exploded hard around him, her body rigid before shaking uncontrollably as wave after wave of euphoria swept over her, rolling her through her ecstasy.

Remus growled loudly as he felt her body clench around him, his hips moving still as he rode out her orgasm. But as he felt her body start to climb again, he quickly pulled out of her and removed her legs from his hips.

A confused frown on her lips, he kissed her passionately before spinning her body and pressing her chest flush against the tiled wall. Jerking her hips towards him, he kicked her legs apart and buried himself deep inside her again. Not taking the time to build up his speed or pressure, instead his strokes were hard and fast instantly.

She felt him penetrate deeper than before, hitting places deep within her that made her see stars as her nails scraped along the wall in front of her. He grunted as he thrust faster, his back flexing and relaxing as his body moved harder against hers, the wolf within him seeking completion, even as the man tried to hold the beast back.

"That's it, love." He groaned out against her back, as her walls tightened around him with each deep pounding thrust.

"Scream for me again." He ground out, kissing and nipping her shoulder as he moved.

Hermione felt her orgasm sweep through her, the almost milking contractions making her cry out loudly as the man behind her continued to spur them on. Her whole body shook and her legs threatened to give way beneath her, and animal inside Remus howled and broke free.

His fingers digging in almost painfully on her hips, he slammed himself into her repeatedly. Unable to hold back any longer as he took more and more from the wonderful witch crying out louder and louder with each hard drive inside her.

She was panting out more air than she was able to take in and yet, she didn't once even contemplate asking him to ease up or slow down. This was far beyond anything she'd ever experienced and her body was on fire, begging for more, even as she wondered if she'd survive having more. But she didn't care about anything but what his lean and sexy man was giving her.

His body tightening with his impending release, he wrapped his arm around her and found her folds, stroking the hidden gem inside them, and making the witch in his arms start to cry out incoherently.

"God...Mione...never letting you go." He grunted out.

Unable to hold back any longer, he added just the right amount of pressure to her swollen nub and sent her screaming out his name as she bucked and shuddered against him. Her walls clamping down almost painfully around him and made him shout out his own release as he spilled deep inside her. His hips jerking with the force of his pleasure being ripped from him so viciously.

His hand found the wall, the only thing keeping him up as he held a sagging Hermione against him. Her legs were trembling even more now and would have buckled had he not held her tightly to him.

He rested his head on her shoulders, panting just as hard as she was. _ Mine_. The word echoed inside his head, making the wolf howl inside him in agreement. Neither man, nor beast, was ever letting this witch leave their bed again. Not after feeling again just how incredible having her really was, better now that he was sober.

He shifted them, letting the slowly cooling water rush over them, rising away the residue of their passion as he continued to hold Hermione. When they were mostly clean, he turned off the water and wrapped her in a towel, one went around his own hips as well, before he carried her to his bed.

They needed to talk, to figure out exactly what all of this meant for them. However, for now, all Remus wanted was to get his witch in bed. To hold her, to love her beautiful body again, then he wanted to curl up with her and sleep.

They could talk in the morning. In the morning, he'd fill her in on exactly how stuck with him that she was. He had a very good feeling she'd agree with that sentiment and let him know just stuck he was with her too.

As he slid inside her warm and willing body again, this time intending on making love to her slowly and gently, he couldn't find it in himself to be the least bit concerned or upset that he was stuck either. If this tiny and passionate woman was what he had to look forward to in the coming years, he didn't think he'd ever have a single complaint. Not when she could give just as good as she got, and damn if he didn't give her exactly what she wanted every time too.

Both man and wolf could get very used to her crying his name in pure, sinful pleasure as often as she did. Especially with good how it felt to make her scream out her orgasms, so good in fact, that he seemed to follow shortly afterward each time too.

* * *

_**A/N:** I hope you liked it. Please leave me your thoughts. Take care._


End file.
